netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Zidane
'Nadia Zidane '''is the female kung fu whereas playable in Death Sport. Biggest Influences Kung Lao Costumes Death Sport * '''Primary: '''White Kung Fu top, Green Kung Fu pants and shoes. Based off this outfit * '''Secondary: '''Red Kung Fu top, Black Kung Fu pants and shoes. * '''Alternative 1: '''Blue Kung Fu top, White Kung Fu pants and shoes. * '''Alternative 2: '''Tan Kung Fu top, Black Kung Fu pants and shoes. Bios Death Sport Nadia was the female master of kung fu To'a whereas gived the strength. Seeks to win tournament to get money to help out her village. Gameplay Since I don't anything about Kung Fu To'a. I went and used moves seen in Human Weapons episode of Kung Fu. Movelist Special Moves * '''Wire Fu Kick: '''Nadia jumps into the air and kicks the opponent in the chest. * '''Fast Fists: '''Nadia delivers a series of lighting quick punches to the opponent's chest. * '''Rear Leg Front Kick: '''Nadia kicks the opponent hard in the chin. * '''Counter: '''Nadia will counter the move. If the opponent tries to kick her, she'll grab the leg and trip the opponent. If opponent tries to punch, she redirect them into a takedown. * '''Sandy Wave: '''Fires off a wave of tan energy at the opponent. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * '''Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique: '''Nadia uses the tips of her fingers to hit five pressure points in the opponent's body. She takes several steps back as the opponent looks at her with confusion. The opponent takes five steps and then the screen zooms up to the opponent's chest. It then shows the opponent's heart exploding in their chest. The opponent simply falls to the floor dead. Nadia bows in respect of her dead opponent. * '''Sandy Death: '''Nadia charges her tan energy and then sends it at the opponent, cutting the opponent's head off. She charges it again and fires, cutting the opponent's body off their legs. The legs soon falls down to the ground. Nadia bows in respect of her dead opponent. Suicide * '''Scimitar Impale: '''A defeated Nadia falls down to her knees. She looks to her right and sees a Scimitar laying there. She picks it up and with a two handed grip, impales herself in the chest. She coughs up blood before she face plants to the ground dead. Arcade ''Nadia Zidane/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Nadia walks into the stage and spots the opponent. She bows to them and says “Thank you for this fight,” and gets into her fighting stance. Victory Pose Nadia does some impressive Kung Fu moves before striking a static pose (Same one in the link in primary costume.) Trivia * Linda Lee voiced Jade in MK9. * Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique is the move Uma Thurman does to David Carradine in Kill Bill Vol 2 * Nadia story of being thrown out of her town for doing something that wasn't approved by people is inspired by one of the shorts in Batma: Gotham Knight. A woman in India disguies herself as a man to learn from Fakir's. Once they become bored with her(They thought it as a game and she would quit.) They lable her a witch and she's banished from her town, but she remains regardless because the place is her home. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters